


Not all stars shine the brightest

by SanSese



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Astronomy, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 06:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13207926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanSese/pseuds/SanSese
Summary: Mercutio has a slight obsession with astronomy. He knows all the constellations by heart and spend his spare time gazing at the sky through his telescope. Benvolio has no problem with that, he finds it endearing and cute. But when Mercutio gets frustrated because it has been cloudy and raining for days and he can't look at the stars, he starts to get a little bit worried. They are just stars, right?





	Not all stars shine the brightest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoveIsTheKeyword](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveIsTheKeyword/gifts).



> For Aurore
> 
> Hope you like it :3

Tuesday, 24th of September, 5:53 PM

When Benvolio got home from his classes, he was not surprised to spot his roommate sulking at the window. Again. It was kind of adorable to see how Mercutio pouted at the rain clattering on the glass, elbows on the window-sill and chin in his hands. But it worried Benvolio. It had been raining for days, which was somewhat unusual this season, Benvolio could admit, but it wasn't like it didn't happened before. Rainy days made Mercutio even happier, using the bad weather as an excuse to stay inside and cuddle up with his best friend. He was delighted to hear the rain falling on the roof, telling Benvolio that it was earth's best lullaby. But clearly, something had changed. 

Benvolio dropped his soaked coat on the radiator, and carded his fingers through his hair, trying to shape them again in something acceptable. He heard Mercutio sigh. "It's still awful outside." 

Mercutio muttered. "Yeah, no shit Sherlock."

Benvolio chuckled as he came to stand next to his roommate. It really was bad outside. The sky was darkened by clouds, letting no sunshine through, and the sound made by the rumbling thunder far away got Mercutio even more worked up.

"This is bullshit. We're not in fucking Belgium!"

He got up, stalking away to the mini kitchen. Benvolio heard him rummage through the cupboards, slamming the doors shut as he made himself a sandwich. In a desperate attempt to comfort his friend, Benvolio said the most cheesy thing he could find.

"You know, after the rain comes the sun." 

Mercutio appeared by the kitchen door, half of the sandwich in his left hand, the other half in his mouth.

"Myeah, but when? It's been three fucking days Benny!"

Benvolio let his friend whine, silently asking himself why Mercutio was so upset. He then remembered something. 

"Um, something came for you in the mail? I put it on the coffee table." 

Mercutio stopped chewing. "Great." Benvolio couldn't decide if he was being ironic or not. His roommate picked the envelope up and looked at the sender. "Fucking bloody great." Definitely ironic.

"Care to enlighten me?" Seriously, what the hell was going on? Mercutio sat defeated in the armchair, envelope twirling in his hands. 

"You'll see when the rain stops." He snorted. "If it ever stops, that is."

-

Saturday, 28th of September, 8:36 PM

Four days later, the rain had stopped. Mercutio was bouncing around their shared apartment, clutching the envelope in his hands. Benvolio still didn't understand his friend's behavior, but was happy to see this version of Mercutio again. The big telescope that Mercutio had inherited from his uncle stood in the living room, already pointing towards the large window. Ah. Mercutio and his passion for astronomy. Benvolio smiled. So that's why his friend had been so upset these past days.

"You know, I know you love astronomy, but I didn't think the fact that you couldn't use your telescope would make you so mad."

Mercutio ignored his remark, seizing Benvolio by his waist and began twirling him around in a crazy Mercutio esque dance. His friend was laughing, his smile so infectious that Benvolio laughed too, joining in the joyous moment. He had missed this so much. But then the crack of lightning resounded through the apartment. 

Mercutio stopped dead in his tracks, hands laying still on Benvolio's shoulders. Hail was banging on the windows now, dissipating the imaginary song they were dancing too. Benvolio stayed silent, waiting for his roommate to move. Mercutio was clearly thinking about something, his eyes searching for some indication on Benvolio's face. He opened his mouth, then shook his head.

"Soon." 

He let go of Benvolio and walked off to his room. It took another strike of lightning to shake Benvolio out of the moment. What was that all about? For a moment he had thought that Mercutio was going to kiss hi-wait. No. They were best friends, roommates, but that was is. It was clearly not lust nor desire he had seen flickering in Mercutio's eyes. Or was it? With a groan, Benvolio retreated to his own room, cursing the complicated man that made him feel complicated things.

-

Monday, 30th of September, 2:41 AM

"What the fuck Merc? We have classes tomorro-today!" Benvolio rubbed his eyes, the flash of his phone's screen too bright in the dark. Mercutio was sitting on his friend's bed, whispering. 

"I know, but it's important! Come with me." 

He then left the room, clad only in his bathrobe. Benvolio moaned, too comfortable and warm to follow his roommate. But he was curious too, so he crawled out of bed and put a sweater on over his shirt he used to sleep in. It was an old NASA shirt that had belonged to Mercutio at some point, but had ended in Benvolio's wardrobe when it didn't fit him anymore. It was still too big on Benvolio, but he didn't mind. Shuffling around the apartment, he didn't find the devil in question. He was ready to go back to bed when he noticed that the balcony door was open. Still half asleep, he reached the balcony, surprised to see Mercutio looking through his telescope. 

"Oh my god, don't tell me you woke me up at 3 AM to watch your fucking stars Merc!" 

His best friend stood up. "They're not MY stars, you know. Well..maybe one could be..." Mercutio was blushing, crunching the envelope he was holding again for no apparent reason. Benvolio frowned.

"What?"

Mercutio pushed his roommate behind the telescope.

"Just look, okay? I'll tell you when you can stop." 

Benvolio did as he was told, gluing one of his eyes to the lens. "What I am looking for?" He heard paper being torn apart, assuming Mercutio was opening the envelope. 

"First, look for the Cygnus constellation. You know this one right?"

Benvolio nodded. He had learned from the best after all."Then, you zoom in a little bit, and go to your left. Normally you'll see a pack of five stars together." Benvolio complied. He was getting impatient, unsure what Mercutio wanted him to see. There were no red moons or meteor showers this time of year that he knew of.

"Above the bundle of stars, there's a big glowing one." Mercutio grew quiet after that. Benvolio could see the big star, shining brighter than the others. 

"So, what am I looking at?" He heard Mercutio mumble something. "Louder Merc." 

"It's the Benvolio Star."

Benvolio's heart missed a beat. He turned his towards his best friend.

"Wait, there's a star named after me and I didn't know it?" 

Mercutio shook his head, chuckling nervously. "Not really. I kind of named it after you?" Benvolio was at loss for words. 

"There's this awesome site that lets you name a star. I got the certificate and all, they give you a plan to find it and yeah.." Mercutio was shuffling his feet, his teeth worrying his upper lip.

"You named a star after me? You..really did that...I..." Benvolio grabbed Mercutio's hand, eyes shining with unshed tears.

"I spent hours looking for the right one. When I found it, it was like I found you, there, in a sky full of stars. I...oh, Benny, you have to know how I feel about you, you just have to." Benvolio linked their fingers together, their palms warm and soft against each other. 

"I think I know."

-

When Benvolio would look at his star, he swore it was shining brighter every time. But it shined the brightest when Mercutio was with him, looking at the sky together.


End file.
